Kruszywo
by kancchan
Summary: Są po niemiecku — brzmią jak rozkaz rozstrzelenia.


Rivaille wzdycha, kiedy czuje na karku zimny oddech Seijuurou, ale konsekwentnie milczy, gdy _kolaborant_ pochyla się nad nim, zabiera mu pumeks z ręki i szoruję plecy naznaczone wieloma bliznami — pamiątką po tytanach. Robi to tak mocno, że kapral musi zacisnąć zęby, ażeby nie syknąć z bólu.

Akashi, widząc łzy wzbierające się w oczach zwiadowcy, uśmiecha się triumfalnie i przyciska jeszcze mocniej kruszywo do nadwrażliwej skóry. Gdy widzi świeże krople krwi, oblizuje spierzchnięte wargi i mruczy pod nosem imię, które jako pierwsze przychodzi mu do głowy.

Na czole Rivaille natychmiast pojawia się oznaka irytacji — szpetna i głęboko zmarszczka, która wywołuje niesmak o młodego mężczyzny.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś nie marszczył czoła, bo spłodzisz sobie jeszcze więcej brzydkich ozdób, _arschloch_ — upomina cierpliwie. Zaciska skostniałe palce na ciele trzydziestoletniego żołnierza i przebija paznokciami bladą karnacje aż do krwi — za karę.

Na twarzy Rivaille pojawia się cień satysfakcji, gdy Seijuuro udowadnia, że ludzkie uczucia nie uciekły od niego w popłochu — w jego sercu pojawia się nadzieja.

Wykorzystuje jego słabostkę, odwraca się i wyzywa na pojedynek — nie spuszcza wzroku z karmazynowych oczu; prezentu od samego diabła.

Akashi nie mów nic, przyjmuje wyzwanie i uśmiecha się perwersyjnie, przesuwa kolanem po kroczu kaprala, aby wywrzeć na nim wrażenie. Widząc jak na jego nosie pojawiają się krople potu, jak pociera zdenerwowanym geście wierzch dłoni, nie potrafi tłamsić swoich uczuć — pochyla się nad twarzą Rivaille'a tak bardzo, że aż stykają się nosami.

Levi — pod pretekstem suchości w ustach — przełyka ślinę, gdy nie może powstrzymać głośniejszej pracy serca.

— _Fick mich_ — szepcze Akashi wprost do jego ust, gdy żołnierz znów przegrywa i młodziak wpija się do jego dolnej wargi jak rasowa pijawka — ssie i liże na zmianę, a metaliczny smak krwi tylko go nakręca.

Rivaille reaguje automatycznie — zaciska mocno palce na chudej szyi _kolaboranta _i przyciska jego głowę do zimnej ściany. Dopiero teraz przygląda się mu uważnie. Mruży oczy, gdy twarz Seijuurou rozpromienia uśmiech rodem z zakładu pozbawionego klamek — ten sam, który gościł na jego ustach, gdy uprawiał poranną kąpiel we krwi Irvina.

— Dlaczego go zabiłeś? — pyta, wbijając wskazujący palec w krtań mężczyzny. Wcale nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, gdy twarz _dusiciela_ przybiera kolor dojrzałego pomidora — uśmiecha się. A gdy Akashi zaczyna się krztusić i dusić na zmianę uśmiech się jeszcze bardziej pogłębia.

Puszcza go dopiero po chwili. Nie chce go zabić — nie teraz, nie w tej chwili, kiedy młode ciało jeszcze się buntuje, jeszcze walczy — dokładnie jak Erena, który doczekał się śmierci od zabłąkanej kuli armatniej tuż po odbiciu muru Marie.

Akashi jest podobny do Jaegera; potrafi walczyć o życie od ostatniej kropli potu.

_Nie zasługuje na nie_, stwierdza po chwili refleksyjnie, gdy nastolatek dobywa sztylet z rękawa i mierzy wprost w jego serce. Zaciska tak mocno na nim dłonie, że knykcie stają się białe.

Kapral czuje przeszywający ból w piersi i widzi krew — dużo szkarłatnej cieczy, który brudzi krzywo wykutą podłogę.

Twarz Leviego ozdabia cień rozczarowania. Akashi nie jest już piękny — jest brudny, jak prowadzona na rzeź świnia.

Jego ręce wcale nie drżą ze strachu. Chcą jedynie zabić, zmiażdżyć, pozbawić życia.

— Bo tylko moi słudzy mogą patrzyć mi w oczy — argumentuje Seijuurou po chwili milczenia i sam już nie wie o kogo chodzi — o Irvina? a może Rivaille?

W powietrzu unosi się tak gęsta atmosfera, że Levi mógłby ją ciąć swoim sprzętem do trójmiarowego manewru, ale zamiast tego zabiera kruszywo do ręki — ułamuje kawałek. Przez chwilę się waha, ale jeden odłamek wciska w dłoń Akashiego.

— Doprowadź się do porządku — poucza. — Później porozmawiamy.

_Kocham cię tak bardzo że aż nienawidzę_, mruczy w myślach i mimowolnie się uśmiecha, gdy Akashi zmusza się na subtelny gest i zarzuca w jego stronę _Dumme Schlampe_! i _Fick dich!_

— _Danke!_

Rivaille nie może się nie zaśmiać.

Są po niemiecku — brzmią jak rozkaz rozstrzelenia.

Rivaille upada i zamiera.


End file.
